pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hibiki Shikyoin
|katakana = 紫京院 ひびき |romaji = Shikyoin Hibiki |age = 15-16 (Season 2) 18-19 (according to chronology) |Species = Human |gender = Female |birthday = March 27 |Zodiac = Aries |hair color = Silver |eye color = Lime Green |home = Parajuku |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Pure・Amore・Love |brand = Brilliant Prince |seiyuu = Mitsuki Saiga |manager = TBA |imgsize = 250px}}Hibiki Shikyoin (紫京院ひびき) is one of the original main characters of the PriPara series, and the main antagonist of the canon Season 2. She is a Celeb-type idol who uses the brand Brilliant Prince. She was used by User:Lethargic Yuki Co. for a short time, and now she's used by User:Hanako Inoue. Her alter ego is Thieving Genius. Personality At first, she is shown to be manipulative, controlling Fuwari's idolhood in the shadows. When things don't go her way, she has no problem casting it aside, like she did with Fuwari when she turned down her princess scholarship. She believed that only true geniuses were allowed to perform in PriPara, and was set on turning PriPara back to the "Golden Age" when the Saints and people with true talents performed and there were Divine Idols. She also hates making friends. As the anime series progressed, Hibiki slowly starts warming up to the rest of the main cast and changes her ideas. Now she is shown to be kinder, but can still pull her old tricks from time to time, like Episode 102 when she tricked SoLaMi Dressing into thinking a robot Meganee was a PriPari movie director. Appearance She has short silver hair with bangs and has green eyes. Relationships Roleplay User:Hanako Inoue *'Mystery': It's revealed Mystery took Hibiki's place ever since COLOR debuted, in order to save her from Tenshi's plan, which could have killed a normal human. Ultimate rivals, polar opposites, and best friends who love drinking tea during lunch break. Much like Haruka and Flower, Hibiki and Mystery are usually seen hanging out and talking about their units and what to do next. *'Flower': Hibiki is Flower's favourite person to prank. She calls her her "best friend forever" and pranks her with gobi. At first it was just Flower making fun of her and traumatizing her with her hyperactive behaviour, but right before leaving to Pritaly for the first time, much to poor Hibiki's shock, Flower kissed her. Since then , it's been constantly implied that Flower seriously likes her, although Hibiki couldn't care less... right? *'Haruka Shirogane': Both have slightly confused memories after Mystery replaced her. Haruka doesn't really get along with the "real" Hibiki, who used to treat her badly when she was in COLOR. However, the two are starting to get along. *'Star Kamiri': Hibiki admires Star's talent, to the point of wishing she'd met her earlier. Likewise, Star really looks up to Hibiki... as an "older sister" and someone to hug and bother all the time. *'Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin': Older sister, whom she calls "Niichan". They live together, and Hilulu really looks up to her. Hibiki is the one to set Hilulu straight whenever she goes too far, and is doing her best to make her get along with everyone else. *'Hanako Inoue': Since both think very high of themselves, they often end up fighting and making fun of each other, although Hanako usually wins their arguments by forcing her into dresses. Despite this, Hibiki cares a lot about her and secretly sees her as a person to go to when she's worried. *'Lady Tsuki': They seem to have a connection, however neither of them speaks about it. As Scacco Matto Pro idols, they share a rivalry. Tsuki claims she's known her for 17 years and that annoying her has been her hobby ever since she was three years old. 'Other' *'Sky Kumoshira': They bonded over cutting baguettes and teddy bears with a guillotine. Anime *Fuwari Midorikaze - She first met in the Palps and invited her to PriPara. After revealing her identity of being the Kaitou Genius she insulted Fuwari, but they made up and went to PriParis together with Falulu. They are also part of the team Tricolore together along with Falulu. *Shion Todo - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, which Shion later accepted. *Sophie Hojo - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, which Sophie later accepted. *Falulu Vocaldoll - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, which Falulu accepted. She has appeared to Falulu as a magician and spends nights dancing with her. Hibiki really admires Falulu and because of this she calls her "Princess Falulu". *Mikan Shiratama - She was invited to join Hibiki's Princess Team, but Mikan wanted to talk about it with Aroma first. During the Christmas Live her charm glowed along with Shion, Sophie, Falulu and Hibiki's, so she joined Hibiki's team. After the Winter Idol Grand Prix she left the team to be with Aroma. *Leona West - After Mikan left, Hibiki invited him to join the team, which he later accepted. *Ajimi Kiki - Hibiki considered her as a stalker, because Ajimi chased her around the world since she was a child (and because of this Ajimi started to call her "Kurukuru-chan"). Trivia * Hibiki was revealed to be a girl in Episode 73 of the anime. * She is the first Celeb-type Idol and the first to use a Cyalume Charm with a crown on it. * She's the first idol to perform the Gold Airy in a normal stage, followed by Falulu. * She seems to have a fear of endings (gobi). * She is the first idol to have an airy exclusive to her, Platinum Airy. **However, this is only in the game, as Falulu also did a Platinum Airy in the anime. * She likes doing pranks to other people. * She made her first official appearance in the Episode 51 of the anime. * Her favourite food is the gateau au chocolat. * She is a fan of the Saints. * She's a famous actress. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:Brilliant Prince User Category:Female Category:CelePara Opera Company Category:Original PriPara Character Category:Student Category:Top Idol Class Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Canon chara Category:ParaPri Category:Deluxe Change Category:Traps Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1